Sangokuden Arc 1: Gathering of the Heroes
by Saber-X003
Summary: The first arc of Sangokuden Romance of the Three Kingdoms


**Long ago, Three Sovereigns descended from the heavens onto the land of Mirisha**

**According to the legend, the Three Sovereigns use their powers to bring order to the land**

**One became the sun and bathed the world with its sunlight**

**One became the moon and healed the world with its moonlight**

**One became the sea and nurtured the world with its waters**

**It is foretold that a time of strife shall arrive:**

**"When Mirisha is shrouded in darkness, the souls of the Three Sovereigns shall be entrusted to the Gundams. Only with guidance from the Gyokuji shall they exorcise the land from darkness..." This is from the Mirisha legend, the G-Chronicle**

**That time of strife will be known as Sangokuden and that time has come upon us**

**Chapter 1: Dawn of a Hero**

Bright sunlight shines over a peaceful country of the people living in the village.

_'This is Yuusyu, a city north-east from the capital Rakuyou is under siege.'_

At the outskirt of Yuusyu's river, the water was glistening from the sunlight as they flowed through the river over the rocks like a small waterfall and straight down the trails.

A female Gundam in white and blue armor with her long black hair that reached above of her waist lay down on the other side on a grass hill seemly slept. Her white helmet had three fins on both sides. An emerald gem was placed above the golden dragon head in a double shaped v-fin with half gold and half silver carved out like swords a bit. She wore a blue chest armor which is like a feminine, underneath is a white kimono that is shown around her neck. The shoulder armor had silver trim around her shoulders with an armor sticks out with gold outline around at the end. Red cape-like wings on her back along with an x shaped sheath with a blue sword with black handle and a small gold dragon marking design at the edge of the sharp blade. Her waist armor with silver around her waist and gold outlines on edges and at the bottoms. The last part is the white and red shoes with gold shoelace into a string of a bow.

Footsteps coming behind her and a shadow looming over a bit, it was Kousonsan Ez-8 Gundam in Irish cream and silver armor with a sword hanging by his side, looking down at her. He was a childhood friend of Ryuubi and one of the students who were trained under by their mentor, Roshoku. Ryuubi's parents died by the bandit's attacks on the village, only she was a sole survivor. Until Roshoku found her and took her to his home village, there, she met Kousonsan and the two of them became friends but brother and sister and Roshoku's students. Kousonsan aims to become a general of the Yuusyu army to defend the people after his father.

"Oh, so that's where she been. A perfect place to relax." Kousonsan muttered. He knelt to wake her up by shaking her a bit. "Ryuubi, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Ryuubi moaned softly at the shake that rouses her, her azure eyes fluttered open before she sat up and rub on her eyes. She looked up in a daze to see her trusted brother who was now standing back up with his hands holding his hips and staring down at her.

"Huh...? Kousonsan?" She mumbled tiredly, before slowly looking around up at the field. Then she remembered what happen hours ago and her eyes widen, cheeks fluttered, "O-OH! I-I must've fallen asleep, didn't I?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you did. I haven't seen you quite a while so I came looking for you and this is where you are." Kousonsan told her.

Ryuubi was too embarrassed to say and averted her eyes away, "Y-Yeah, sorry about that. It's just perfect weather today and more peaceful around after I take a break from my training so..."

But he patted on her head instead, "You've done all of the training you have for what Master Roshoku had taught you. Besides you wanted peace to Mirisha as I am for the people."

Ryuubi made a small smile behind her mask as she got up and stretched her arms out. They left the riverside and head to Yuusyu's border. The two of them took a long walk while they're chatting about their time together since they were little.

"Help! The Yellow Turbans are here!"

Their heads snapped as they saw a young boy and his mother, who was holding onto the wooden handcart that was filled with bags of food. Behind them are the two Zaku bandits who were chasing them, they are known as one of the Yellow Turbans members that disrupt the peace of Mirisha.

"Hold it!" One of the bandits stabbed his sword into the cart through the bag and into the bottom of the cart, causing a female GM to let go of the handcart and fell over.

"Mother!" A young GM boy cried as he came to aid his mother while the two bandits grabbed the supplies from the cart.

"This town and everything in it belongs to us now!" The bandit laughed yet proud along with another bandit joined in.

Ryuubi and Kousonsan had witness after the bandits harassing the villagers, without hesitation, Ryuubi ran across and jumps over to the tree branch and yell down at them. "Enough!"

The two Zakus stopped after, looking around to find where the sound of her voice came from, "You bandits have disrupted the peace around Yuusyu."

The bandits finally look up to see a female Gundam standing on the branch, "Who are you?!"

"I won't forgive you villains for harming those innocent people!" She leaped off from the tree and kicked at the Zaku's head, causing him to drop the fruits he's been holding.

"How dare you!" The bandit growled as Ryuubi turns around and faced him, walking slowly. He then charges at her and raised his weapon. "You foolish girl!"

Yet Ryuubi had easily dodge to side to side from his swing and moves over behind him. "Stand still!" He growled, swinging his sword downwards at her again when Ryuubi dodges, she grabbed his arm and tossed him over to the wooden shed and crashed on top of it.

The Zaku bandit stood up from the ground after getting hit from Ryuubi, "Why you little...!" He curses and then ran off, "We'll be back!"

"Ow, ow, ow," The other one crawled on the ground after an impact and ran after his comrade, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Ryuubi let out 'hmph' at the cowardly bandits and puts the bag back in the cart with the rest of the supplies. Then the two villagers that she saved from the bandits came to her.

"Thank you very much." A female GM said.

"Wow miss, you're really strong!" The boy said with glee.

Ryuubi gave him a warm smile and pats him on his head, "Thanks, those guys are needed to be taught a lesson."

The boy nod before he went back to help his mother to move the cart up at the small hill. Before leaving, they face back at a female Gundam and waved goodbye at her. Ryuubi waved back with a smile as she watches them leave with the cart.

"Ryuubi," Kousonsan called as he walked up to her while pointing to the other direction, "About the shed here, does it do something to harm you?"

Ryuubi blinks, turning to look at where Kousonsan was pointing at to see a broken shed that she had thrown the bandit at. Then she laughs nervously, scratching her cheek with her finger, "Yeah, I guess I got carried away. I'll have to pay for that."

Kousonsan sigh. "You should think before you act." He remarked her, then turned to the direction of where the bandits had runoff. "Still, I simply can't believe that the Yellow Turbans were already expended this far."

Ryuubi nods, looking in the same direction as Kousonsan. "I know. Despite the fertility of the land, there still enough supplies to go around and the weak are worse than before because of t1he Yellow Turbans."

"Listen to me, Ryuubi. There are many like us, those who stand against the Yellow Turbans can be found all over the place." Kousonsan said, and now they're walking through the path of the tall grass as he continued, "In Rakuyou, there's a man named Sousou. He's become famous for defeating many of them. Also, further south, we have the Son-clan, led by a warrior named Sonken, they're heading towards Rakuyou to fight the Yellow Turbans."

"So there's more of them like us." Ryuubi muttered, "But if those bandits dared coming back to our village I'm still going to drive them away."

"I already know you desire to protect the people, but the Master remained focus when he's out for the battle if you're like this," Kousonsan said.

Ryuubi's eyes widen and stop in her track, looking at Kousonsan. "He's going to battle? When exactly did this happen?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" He said, then he told her. "Our Master Roshoku is off to fight in Rakuyou, he wants to help to fight the Yellow Turbans."

"He does?!" She exclaimed.

After hearing the news, Ryuubi rushed to the Yuusyu border with Kousonsan followed behind her. Once they reached the gate of Yuusyu borders, their Master was there standing in front of the gate.

"Master! Master Roshoku!" Ryuubi called out to her Master.

Roshoku immediately saw both of his students rush once they entered, "What is it? What's the matter, Ryuubi?"

But they noticed he had a horse beside him and so are the GM troops are here behind him. "Hold on a second, you're leaving already Master?" Kousonsan ask.

He nods and replied. "I don't have time to waste. I have to make it through the capital as soon as possible."

But Ryuubi saw just a few troops with him and ask. "I don't understand, how can you fight the Yellow Turbans with such a small team?"

"I'll admit that with our numbers is an uphill battle for us." Roshoku gestured to a small group of Yuusyu GM Troops.

Yet it made her concern about him being sent to Rakuyou alone, "What happened, where are the reinforcements?"

"The leaders are just too occupied fighting political battles to send us any more reinforcements to help," Kousonsan told her, making Ryuubi's eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaims. "How do they expect the Master to reach the capital?!"

The old master sigh and told her, "You have to understand that I'll be branded as a traitor if I don't go."

But it makes her mad at the statement and obejected. "But why? Why follow such ridiculous orders? It doesn't make any sense!"

Roshoku stared at his young student, then turn around to walk beside his horse's stealth, "Even though you're still a mere fledging, Ryuubi. It's quite obvious that your heart craves justice I can see you have a desire to do the right thing burning inside of you." He pulled something out of his horse's stealth, what it appears to be rust all over the sword except leaving small bits of gold from underneath. Then he handed out to a female Gundam. "Here you go, I'd like you to take this sword."

Ryuubi took the blade into her hands, staring at it before she asked him. "Why? What so special about it?"

"It's the Imperial Dragon Sword," Roshoku answered.

"Imperial Dragon Sword...?" Ryuubi muttered, wondering in her tone.

"It is said that whoever wields this sword has the power to rule over the land. Unfortunately, no one wasn't able to do so yet." The old GM grabbed the rope and guided his horse to the gate, "Do you think what it takes Ryuubi?"

Ryuubi puzzled, still holding the old sword in her hands, "What could I possibly accomplish with this rusty sword?"

"If that's the only thing you say that you're not ready after all. You'll remain bound to this place." Roshoku hopped onto his horse before he told his student, "Look Ryuubi, you have to use the Dragon's Eye."

Ryuubi's eyes widen, "The Dragon's Eye?"

"Let's move out!" Roshoku ordered as he cracked the rope and headed out to the gate, "Sir!" Few of the GM soldiers said in unison as they followed behind him.

"Please Master, wait!" Kousonsan shouted as he and Ryuubi ran behind him.

"Let me fight beside you!" Ryuubi pleaded as she wanted to aid him.

"You of no use of me in the battlefield," Roshoku replied, now exit outside of the gate.

"Wait!" Ryuubi shouted, but was stopped when the guard sticks out a wooden pole in front of them as the gate closed behind Roshoku and the troops.

"Master Roshoku..." Ryuubi muttered softly.

Roshoku and the Yuusyu Troops were now far from Yuusyu as they march forward to the land. "My flame may be extinguished from this very day, but no matter, I must obey my orders!" He said, determination filled in his eyes.

Back inside the borders, Ryuubi was now on her knees, staring at the gate after their master left, "The Dragon's Eye... the Dragon's..." she repeated to herself softly.

"What exactly are you trying to tell us, master?" Kousonsan questioned.

Ryuubi gasp lightly before looking at the pagoda. She sheathed the rusted sword on her back and told Kousonsan to come with her to the pagoda. Confused, but he followed her all the way up on the tower until they reached the top.

"Ryuubi, what's the point of coming up here? I don't get it." He asked his friend and sister figure once they settled at the top.

"Look at the view. I feel like I can see the capital from here." Ryuubi said, looking out at the horizon along with Kousonsan.

"Fantastic. This is what the dragon sees when they fly over us. It's the heavenly view indeed." Kousonsan said, observing the view.

That's when Ryuubi realized and place her hands onto the wooden fence, "Of course!" she said before looking at Kousonsan, "I think I know what the Master was trying to tell us."

"What?" Kousonsan asked and Ryuubi looked back at the scene again.

"I haven't truly seen it yet. Mirisha's boundaries, they extended far beyond this village. You see, there are many different kinds of people across the world if I can continue to constrict my view of this village, I can't save the weak. I can't do anything to ease their suffering. I truly believe that this is what the Master was trying to tell us." Ryuubi said.

* * *

Unfortunately, Roshuku had run into the group of the Yellow Turban Troops. Led by their commander, Bagengi Zaku who was laughing at just a few soldiers to fight.

"Are you seriously trying to face my mighty army? With the handful of soldiers, you've gone reckon mad!" He taunted.

"I am Roshoku, a general of the Imperial Forces!" Roshoku raised his sword at him, "Get ready, I've been ordered by capital to take you down!"

Bagengi raised his blade, "Senile fool! Attack!" He yelled as the commander and the other Zakus charged at them.

Kousonsan heard the battle ahead and his eyes widened, "Look!"

Ryuubi looked and spot a huge dust cloud where they heard swords clashed in the distance, both of them realized that their Master had run into the Yellow Turbans more than a second.

"The Master shouldn't have encountered them already...!" Ryuubi exclaimed, her voice filled with worry.

Both feared for his safety, Ryuubi looked at Kousonsan, "Come on, let's go!"

Without hesitation, Kousonsan nod. "Right!"

They jumped off the pagoda they're on and over the borders as they landed on the ground and ran to the direction of where the heated battle is, the guard saw them took off and shouted, "Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

At the heated battle, the Yellow Turbans have simply outnumbered the Yuusyu Troops with few of them down. Ryuubi and Kousonsan arrived just as they saw Roshoku was fighting against the commander of the Yellow Turbans as he paired with his strike.

"Master! Master Roshoku!" Ryuubi shouted.

Roshoku was shocked to see his two pupils here. "Why are you here?"

"We've come to help you!" Ryuubi tries to lend her Master's assistance.

"I don't need your help!" He objected and knocked the sword off.

"Brave but foolish!" Bagengi shouted and thrust his sword at an old GM's shoulder armor, nearly putting a scratch. Roshoku swings his sword down at him and then upwards, but Bagengi had avoided each slice until he delivered a sliced downwards into Roshoku's chest, wounding him.

Ryuubi and Kousonsan gasped. "Master!" She cried out, both of them now ran straight to him and Ryuubi kneeling to Roshoku and took him into her arms. Kousonsan stands defensive in front of them by pointing his sword at the commander.

"Are you alright?" She looks down at her master with worryingly.

But Kousonsan looks over to see how deep the wound was on his chest from the big strike. "The wound, it's deep!"

Roshoku groaned and leaned back against Ryuubi's arms, "Master!" She cried.

"Master!" Kousonsan went back and took the old GM into his arms. Ryuubi she stared back up at the commander and glare and stood up. "You're going to pay for this!"

Bagengi snorted, now pointing his sword at her, "Make me!"

Ryuubi had pulled a rusted sword out instead of her blue sword, "I am Ryuubi! The disciple of Master Roshoku!"

Bagengi laughed, seeing a sword with rust all over and mocked her, "Do you think that rusty sword is gonna help you in either way?!"

She growled. "I guess we have to find out!" She jumped and slashed with the sword, but he blocked her strikes with his sword and both landed back onto the surface.

"My Master's words finally opened my eyes! For now on, I fight for Mirisha!" Ryuubi vowed. But she didn't notice the sword she's holding glowed from under the rust.

Bagengi smirks, "I'll defeat you just like I defeated him! Man, attack!" At his command, the Yellow Turbans roared as they charged at the female Gundam.

Ryuubi straightened her sword and in the battle stance, "Come at me!" The next thing happened is the rust burst out of the now glowing Imperial Dragon Sword into brilliant light and Ryuubi's eyes widen.

"The Imperial Dragon Sword...!" Kousonsan gasped.

Roshoku lifted his eyes open to see a bright light from the sword in Ryuubi's hands, "The sword is glowing...!"

Ryuubi was levitated up from the ground as the golden aura glowed around her along with rocks. "This light is..." She breathed.

"What's this?" Bagengi covered his arm over his eyes from the bright light.

The gold aura burst out and the blue dragon swirled around the air above Ryuubi. Kousonsan and Roshoku had observed the great dragon from Mirisha's tale.

"It's here, the dragon is here!" Roshoku gasped out.

The blue dragon roared as it soared around the air. Ryuubi raised the golden sword high and the dragon swirled around until it stops at the tip of her blade, "I can feel the power surging through the sword..." The dragon merges with the sword and it changed into a dragon-shaped blade.

The bandits move out of the way as they cowered away, leaving their leader behind. "Don't run away, you cowards!" Bagengi shouted at them, then looked up at the female Gundam now called onto the Imperial Dragon Sword.

_"O Dragon, feel the heat of my justice flowing!" _She raised the Imperial Dragon Sword once more as a lightning strike hits it which is now glowing blue and Ryuubi brought her sword down at Bagengi. **"Trinity Slash!" **She slashed through Bagengi as he screamed until he erupted into the explosion.

"No, she defeated the commander!" One of the bandits cried out.

"Retreat!" Another bandit cried as the rest of the Yellow Turbans retreated.

The sword now changes back to its regular form, now fully golden from the rust. Ryuubi stared at the sword with wonder, first, it was rusted and now it responded her call by defeating Bagengi. Then her mind snapped as she had forgotten about Roshoku's state. Ryuubi sheathed the golden sword back and ran to her teacher who was still in Kousonsan's arms. "Master!" She cried.

"Ryuubi...?" Roshoku groans weakly once Ryuubi reached him.

"I'm here, Master!" She knelt to his height.

He held his hand up, "I've never imagined that I live long enough to see the dragon..."

Ryuubi closed her eyes as if she was about to cry. "Master, it's because of your wisdom that I finally realized my faults! Will you ever forgive me?"

"This is only the beginning when there is more ahead..." An old GM spoke softly, Ryuubi gasp with tears now welling up.

"Ryuubi..." He spoke one last time and Ryuubi grabs onto his hand, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled at her and said, "Explore Mirisha, and become a true dragon!" After his words finished, his hand slipped from her grip and dropped onto his side as her eyes widen.

"Master," Ryuubi muttered, but Roshuku is already gone to the rest of the world until she broke down. "MASTER!" She lunged her arms around Roshoku and sobbing onto his chest in her clutches. Her cries echoed through the mountains as the dusk now slowly into the night.

* * *

The sun rises behind the mountains as it shines over Roshoku's stone grave where he was now dug. Ryuubi placed a bouquet of small white flowers in front of his grave and bowing in respect along with Kousonsan.

They finished their respect for their master as Kousonsan faced her and ask, "Ryuubi, are you leaving?"

Ryuubi nods, "Yes," She replied, now facing up to the horizon. "I have to, I still know nothing about Mirisha. In order to find the true meaning of justice, I have to leave."

Kousonsan nodded, he was now holding Roshuku's stratagem scroll that he was now entrusted with. "Understood. Then I hope we'll meet again soon."

Ryuubi made a small smile at him from under her mask. Kousonsan almost jumped when Ryuubi wrapped her arms around him and had her head leaning against his chest. "Thank you. I'm going now, brother."

Kousonsan smiled gently, already recovered from his surprise and hugged her with his other arm while holding the scroll. The two of them share the embrace before they let go of each other and bid farewell. Ryuubi sets off to travel into a new land.

_And so, Ryuubi began her journey into the chaos_


End file.
